


Oh Darling

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You are,” Deucalion says, his thumbs ghosting over Stiles’ eyelids. “You’re so beautiful.”





	Oh Darling

“You’re so beautiful,” Deucalion breathes, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

Stiles giggles, just a little, though he doesn’t pull back. 

He’s already sitting in Deucalion’s lap, straddling his legs and resting his weight on top of his boyfriend's thighs. The room is quiet except for the steady sounds of their own breathing. They’re alone in Deucalion’s apartment after a nice lunch date. They had walked through town for a little afterward, enjoying the quiet that Beacon Hills has fallen into.

Deucalion’s fingers have been exploring his face for the past half hour, gently tickling over his skin, over the bridge of his nose and in the hollow of his cheeks. Stiles had said yes, when Deucalion had asked to see him, but he hadn’t known this was what his boyfriend meant. When Deucalion had motioned for Stiles to sit on his lap, he had without complaint, and while he had flinched at the first pass of Deucalion’s fingertips, he was now enjoying the soft exploration.

“You are,” Deucalion says, his thumbs ghosting over Stiles’ eyelids. “You’re so beautiful.”

Stiles smiles, helpless and a lot in love, as Deucalion continues his slow exploration of Stiles’ face. It’s hard to stay still, with all of Deucalion’s attention focused on him. Stiles thinks, maybe, he should be scared. Each time Deucalion presses his fingers in the sharp cut of Stiles’ chin, he thinks he should be scared at letting the wolf so close to his next, when one flick of his claws and Stiles could be dead.

But he’s not, and he thinks it’s because Deucalion is giving him just as much trust as Stiles is. Deucalion’s glasses are, for the first time since they’ve gotten together, not perched on his nose. Rather, they’re sitting on the table beside them, and Stiles is able to stare into his boyfriend's eyes. The milky white of his iris is so easy to get lost in, though the scarred, jagged skin looks painful.

Stiles wonders if they are, and how he could make sure they never hurt again. He wants to give this man everything, all the love and happiness he can bestow on another person. Stiles purses his lips in a kiss when one of Deucalion’s fingers presses against his bottom lip, and he nips at it playfully. 

“I love you,” Stiles says quietly, his heart feeling fit to burst at saying the word for the first time.

“Oh darling,” Deucalion says, pressing up for a kiss that Stiles easily grants him. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm stressed  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
